1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing element and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A stereo image capturing apparatus is known that uses two image capturing optical systems to capture a stereo image formed by a left eye image and a right eye image. This stereo image capturing apparatus causes a parallax in the two images acquired from capturing the same subject, by arranging the two image capturing optical systems at a prescribed distance from each other.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-47001
However, in order to capture an image having a plurality of parallaxes, it is necessary to use a corresponding number of complex image capturing optical systems.